mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
408 Request Timeout/Summary
At the Queens Mueseum in 1995, a young Elliot runs through the empty halls as Angela counts for hide and seek. Elliot goes through a staff only door and finds a storage room. He talks to someone who isn't there, saying to trust him and that Angela won't find something he goes on to hide in a crevice in the wall. Elliot returns to the visitor's area, where Angela spots him in the giant map room, and playfully chases him. In Krista's apartment, Vera lays dead. Krista is freaking out, hearing Vera's phone ring and checking outside to see Javi and Peanuts calling. Elliot is staring a younger bersion of himself standing before him. Krista breaks his trance and insists they leave. Outisde, Peanuts convinces Javi to go back inside. They find Vera's body, check the fire escape, and decide to take his wallet. In the alley, Krista hails a cab. She tells the driver to drive them to the nearest police station. On the TV, Tyrell Wellick delivers E Corp's holdiday greeting. At the DiPierro house, the kids are playing cards when Dom's mom Trudy DiPierro has to play mediator. One of the boy curses at her and is sent to timeout. He sees masked men storming the front door. They rush in and tie up everyone in the house. Janice is in Angela's partment, looking out the window. She tells the story about the accidental creation of cement by lightning to a tied up Dominique and Darlene. One of her soldiers says Darlene's phone is completely wiped. Janice tells Darlene to restore it. Darlene is defiant. Dom insists Darlene doesn't know where Elliot is and wouldn't give him up. Janice can't trust Dom, as she failed her. Janice notes that Dom cares about Darlene, given her masturbating to her interrogation video. Janice senses the awkward tension in their relationship. She takes out her bag of tools. Darlene dismess her relationship with Dom as just sex. Janice presses her, but Darlene just wants to get things over with. Janice stabs Dom in the chest, puncuturing a lung and sending her falling to the floor. Dom has about 15 minutes for Darlene to decide. Krista and Elliot get off at the police station, but Elliot won't go in. He asks her what people do when they find out what he just found out. Krista counsels him through his doubs and fear, telling him he can survive. Elliot tells her she doesn't have to take care of him anymore. Krista wants to see him again. Elliot sees the young boy across the street. He hugs Krista. She enters the police statin. Elliot follows the boy into the subway and asks where they're going. Dom lays dying. Janice talks about Dom's honesty and that moles have growing pains. Dom tells Darlene not to say anything. Janice recognizes their special relationship and talks about Dom's mom. She talks about her interest in taxidermy in high school and all the test saying she was normal. Janice decides to take things up a notch and call her team at the DiPierro house to start killing the family. Dom begs her to stop. Darlene intervenes, agreeing to fix the phone. At the Queens museum, Elliot sees the boy inside. He finds him in the map room. Elliot asks why he brought him here. He thinks it's because this is where he ran away to from his father. Elliot apologizes for not protecting his younger self, screaming it aloud. The boy says that isn't why and leads Elliot into the storage room. They uncover the hiding spot in the wall. Elliot finds a small bag, holding a key. The key to his childhood bedroom. Their dad's key, the boy clarifies. Elliot hid it to keep the monster back. He wasn't running away. He was fighting back. Outside Krista's apartment, medics load a body bag into am ambulance. A Dark Army relas to Janice over the phone that they tracked Elliot's phone there, but the body isn't him. Janice is mad at Darlene. She gets her phone to order the death of Dom's mom. There is no answer. Janice tries again. Dom tells Janice to check her phone, as "he", Deegan McGuire, has been trying to call her. Janice sees missed calls from the "Irish bastard" and calls him. He explain's that Dom's plan worked, he killed all the Dark Army men and is taking the family to the safehouse. As Janice threatens him over the phone. Dom pulls the knife out of her chest, cuts on goon's ankle, gets his gun, and shoots the three captors in the head. Darlene frees herself and Dom. Dom calls in for an officer down. She tells Darlene to go. Darlene blames herself and wants to stay, but Dom simply tells her to take down the Dark Army. Darlene leaves. Elliot is coding at Allsafe. Mr. Robot enters the scene. Elliot tells him sorry for the timeout, but the hack is almost ready to go and the Deus meeting is in an hour. Robot asks why he has been let back in. He explains that his reason for existence was to protect Elliot, as his father couldn't. Robot kept the happy memories, hiding the truth to protect himself as much as Elliot, afraid of how it might hurt him. Robot apologizes for keeping Elliot in the dark. And if he must be gone for good, Robot wants him to know that he is not, nor ever was, Elliot's father. Elliot says he was the father he needed. Robot starts to wonder if he could go back in time and stop all this from happening. Elliot counters that he wouldn't be who he is today. And he wouldn't have Mr. Robot. As Mr. Robot puts his hands on Elliot's shoulders, Elliot says that he can't do the hack. He can't do anything. Elliot weeps.